


Aspersion

by marginalia



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Drabblesmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabblesmith.

Harry focuses on details: Peter's mouth, his lips slightly parted, the scar he never explained even back when they told each other everything, his long fingers grasping.

Even when they fuck, even after, Harry does not look at his eyes.

It doesn't matter. Peter's looking away from himself too. Peter rides a roller coaster of public opinion, deification in the headlines one day, new aspersions in print the next, building him up only to tear him down. Harry's touch veers from blessing to stain, from love to hate, from Peter Parker to Spider-man and back again.

Reborn, the Goblin shudders.


End file.
